The Employment
by Dawning Secrets
Summary: When Rarity receives a job offering from a prestigious fashion designer, she can't wait to meet her. However, Rarity soon finds herself in a mess when that fashion designer turns out to be Dawning Secrets- a gorgeous and quite questionable pony...


The Employment

Two days ago, Rarity had received notice that the extremely prestigious fashion designer, Dawning Secrets, would be coming to PonyVille to scout for some up-and-coming designers to work alongside her in her next clothing line. Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to become famous, Rarity had her résumé submitted before anypony else. After reading through Rarity's application, Dawning had decided to further investigate her qualifications through a one-on-one meeting. Now Rarity sat anxiously in an empty boardroom, awaiting the arrival of the pony that could make or break her.

After minutes of impatiently waiting, there came a knock at the door. "Miss Rarity?" asked a voice, delicately, from outside.

Rarity turned to see a white mare standing in the doorway, her rose-colored mane waving behind her. Her tail was cut short, in the obviously soon-to-be latest trend in Equestria.

"You must be Dawning Secrets…" she gasped, attempting to contain her excitement as best she could.

The Pegasus nodded and entered the room, sitting across from Rarity. "I am indeed Dawning Secrets… But you can call me Dawning." She explained, her voice smooth and calm, as though private meetings were an everyday event for her. "Now, we're here about your résumé, correct?"

"A-ah, yes. Yes, we are." Stammered Rarity, who was taken aback by the stunning creature in front of her. Such beauty couldn't be found anywhere else, except for Canterlot, and even then it was hard to find to this bold degree. Every curve, hair, and feather seemed to fit perfectly together, as though some divine force had created it.

"Mmm." She smiled, her lips gleaming with a pale pink gloss coating. "Well, the fact that you've been surrounded by fashion for your entire life does intrigue me… And the idea that your boutique has had visitors and even customers such as Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish even furthers the idea that you really are the right pony for the job…"

Rarity's eyes widened at the thought that Dawning was considering her qualified for the job.

"However, we here at Dawning & Company do not simply hire a pony who knows her fabrics. No, no, not at all. We need a pony who is dedicated to her designs, who really has a feel for what it means to not only create a fashion, but to be the buyer and the wearer of it."

Rarity nodded slowly, a quizzical look plastered on her face. She was not at all sure where this was going.

"I hope you don't mind, Rarity, but before I can even consider hiring you, I'd need to see you model a few of the things I have designed for my next clothing line. It's a company policy, really. As I said, a designer must know her clothing from every perspective, whether it be the creator or the model." Dawning's smile suddenly grew wider, and her eyes began to give off a suggestive look.

"Oh, well, of course, Dawning. Anything to get this job. I am a fully dedicated designer, just like you said I needed to be." The white mare trotted over to Dawning, her purple curls bouncing with each step. "So what do I need to try on first? Dresses? Coats? What is the latest trend?"

Dawning winked at Rarity, as she removed a bag from under the table. "Well, I was thinking that I could try something new this season… So I decided to try designing lingerie." Dawning pulled out a thin, black outfit, complete with lace and crotchless panties, as well as a completely revealing top. "Do you like?"

Rarity swallowed hard, realizing she was going to have to get into that outfit. "Oh, it's lovely. Everything you design is perfection." She extended her hooves, and Dawning dropped the lingerie into them. Quickly, Rarity slipped into them, rather uncomfortably.

"So, uh, does it look they way you hoped it would?" asked Rarity, batting her lashes. She twirled around a bit, so that Dawning could inspect the entire outfit.

"Well," Dawning began, biting her lip. "It does look nice… But as a designer, I think it'd be most helpful to see it worn in the proper environment. Come with me." Dawning headed towards a locked closet in the back of the room; one that had gone completely unnoticed the whole time. She stuck a small, skeleton key into the lock and turned it, opening the room. It was dark and smelled of lavender incense.

"Dawning, I can't see anything." Muttered Rarity, blindly standing in the unknown room.

"Just give me a moment, I'm retrieving another part of your outfit." Called the Pegasus from across the blackness. In the dark, Rarity could hear the tapping of Dawning's polished hooves against the floor, as she came near. "Rarity, be a dear and back up against the wall, will you?" she asked, lightly.

Not wanting to cause a fuss, Rarity did as she was told. She felt something cold slip over her legs and front hooves, as well as across her stomach. She attempted to move away, but found that she was bound to the wall, a good four feet in the air.

The lights flickered on, and the unicorn pony gasped. This wasn't just any room, this was a room used for porn shootings.

"How do you like my little closet, Rarity?" cooed Dawning, whose emerald eyes seemed to lock in on Rarity's sapphire ones. "I got it set up today just for you." She smiled suggestively, and licked her lips.

Rarity's lip quivered, as she attempted to free herself from the wall. She bucked forward and backwards, trying to loosen the tightly locked cuffs that were holding her in place. Her struggles were to no avail.

"Oh, Rarity, you have no idea how wet you're making me. All tied up to this beautiful bondage machine, completely at the mercy of me…" She leaned back, exposing her dripping pussy. "This is all yours, you know…" she whispered, approaching the bound Rarity.

"Dawning, you can't expect me to go through with this. I'm not even interested in you like that!" Rarity blurted, her eyes wider than ever.

"Oh, really now?" asked Dawning, her voice still smooth, but with a hint of sarcasm. "You can't expect me to believe you're not interested when your pussy is even wetter than mine."

Although Rarity hated to admit it, she was highly attracted to Dawning. She was such a gorgeous pony, and under these circumstances, an unimaginably sexy one as well.

Dawning stared at Rarity for a while, her eyes scanning her body all over. "Well, first, let's get you completely naked. The lingerie was nice, but I want to see what's underneath." With one swift move, Dawning yanked the outfit off of the white unicorn. "Now for some real fun."

Dawning leaned in towards Rarity's pussy and extended her tongue as though she was going to lick it. Without breaking her concentration, she grabbed a nearby lever and pulled it towards her. The straps confining Rarity screeched, and began to move apart, spreading her legs farther than they could've without help of a machine. Rarity let out a yelp as she felt her legs being forcefully widened.

"Mm, now I'm in for a treat. You too, darling." Dawning then proceeded to stroke the unicorn's pussy with her tongue, teasing the outside and every once and awhile darting into it. "Oh, Rarity, you taste amazing." She praised, sliding her tongue over the mare's clitoris.

Rarity let out an almost inaudible moan, but it was enough to let Dawning know she was doing it right. "You like it when I play with your clit, don't you?" she asked, gliding her tongue over its wetness.

"D-Dawning, no… Stop it… I'm not… OH!" Rarity pushed back against the wall, as a pleasurable sensation drove through her. It traveled rapidly from her hooves to her chest, and made her pussy only that much wetter.

"Mm, enough with the foreplay." Whispered Dawning, reaching back and grabbing a vibrator. "Time for some hardcore fucking." She clicked on the vibrator, and set it to its lowest setting.

"You know, this vibrator was made by the same people who made the Sybian. You know what that is, Rarity? The strongest vibrator in the world. This one's stronger though; they made it just for me." She then grabbed hold of Rarity's upper thigh, which was covered with her cum, and placed the vibrator in between the lips of the vagina.

Dawning then rolled the sex toy back and forth over Rarity's clit, sending vibrations through the unicorn's entire body. Rarity shook uncontrollably, and tried to pull away from the torturous toy, but the chains that held her in place were far too strong, and her struggles only resulted in her hips bucking against the vibrator.

"Dawning, please, stop!" moaned Rarity, her body shaking like a leaf.

"What, too much?" Dawning asked evilly, winking at Rarity. She then set the vibrator to a much higher mode, and shoved it hard against Rarity's clit.

"Rarity, listen to me, and listen to me now." Dawning whispered, sternly. "Do not come. Okay? Do not come. I want to see how long you can last. And no matter how much I switch speeds, you do not come. If I here you orgasm, there will be punishment."

And with that, Dawning cranked the vibrator up to its highest speed and held it in Rarity's pussy. She laughed as Rarity's body loosely shook, as her head repeatedly was thrown back into the wall, and as her moaning grew so loud it could be heard by the whole town. "Remember what I said, Rarity- do not come!"

Rarity was ecstatic at this point. Soon, she was trembling so much that the vibrations weren't even pleasurable. Her pussy was just begging to orgasm and release all of the tension, but Rarity knew that if she disobeyed Dawning that there'd be trouble.

Dawning's mane was completely matted with Rarity's sweet cum, and she happily licked it off, continuing to push the vibrator against the unicorn's clit. Finally, Rarity couldn't take it anymore, and she came. Pussy pounding, clitoris throbbing, the vibrator ripped orgasm after orgasm after orgasm out of her. After a good ten minutes of this, Dawning stopped the sex toy.

"I told you not to come, bitch." She growled. Apparently Dawning had been far more serious about it than Rarity had thought. "You're going to have to pay up now." Gripping the lever that controlled the wideness of Rarity's legs, Dawning yanked it back, so that Rarity's legs were in such an unnatural position, she wasn't sure if they were going to be fully functional afterwards. Dawning then proceeded to put on a strap-on, and glared at Rarity's cum-covered face.

"Time for a good, old fashioned fucking." Dawning began thrusting into Rarity's virgin pussy. She felt it tense up around the plastic cock, and felt as Rarity threw back her head in an attempt to orgasm. To stop this from happening, Dawning threw her hoof over Rarity's mouth, and held it there.

"You only come when I come." She insisted, still furiously thrusting into the mare. She reached down and picked up the vibrator, and shoved it back against Rarity's clit. She then flipped it back onto its highest speed, and began fucking more vigorously. Dawning shoved her thirteen-inch faux cock completely into Rarity; so far, that Dawning's own clit was against the vibrator. She started moaning as well, and soon was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Now, come for me, Rarity! I want you to come!" And so she did. Rarity came, this time even harder and more rapidly than last time, most likely due to the extreme tenderness of her genitals. Dawning then had an orgasm as well, spraying her cum onto Rarity's pussy, and rubbing it in with her hooves.

"Oh, Rarity, you're an amazing sex slave." She moaned, running her hooves through Rarity's mane. "You've been wonderful, we're almost over." She cooed. "We just need to do one last thing…"

She reached into a little black box on the floor and pulled out multiple electrical cords and clips. She clipped the cords to Rarity's tender clitoris, as well as to each of her nipples. Then she grabbed the control box and flipped everything to high. She took a fourth cord, and attached it to her own clitoris.

"You ready, Rarity?" Dawning questioned, rubbing her body against Rarity's widely spread legs.

"No, Dawning, please, I can't take anymore of this!" she begged, tears welling in her eyes.

Dawning laughed. "Silly Rarity, I have no mercy on my slaves." Then she flipped the switch and a surge of electricity ran through each of their bodies, 'causing them to tremble. Dawning orgasmed and squirted her cum directly into Rarity's wide-open pussy. "That felt… amazing." She wondered aloud. By now the power box was off, and the clips were removed from both of them.

"You've been a good girl, Rarity." She murmured, nuzzling her face into Rarity's purple mane. "You're hired. You get to stay here and be my slave forever."

Rarity gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, I don't want to! I don't want to be your slave!" she choked out.

"Too damn bad." retorted Dawning, drying off her sopping, pink mane. "You're mine now, and we'll get to do this everyday." She laughed wickedly as Rarity whimpered over the idea that she was a permanent sex slave.

Dawning then lowered Rarity to the floor, and unchained her hooves. She led the shaking mare over to a mat, and told her to reach up. Rarity followed Dawning's orders, and soon was tied down against a Sybian, that was mounted on the floor.

"I'm going out for a bit, and won't be home for a few hours. For now I'll leave you here, with this Sybian on, okay?" she batted an eye towards Rarity, then clicked on the vibrator.

"Dawning, you're going to leave me here for hours with this thing?" cried Rarity, frantically attempting to pull herself off of the sex toy.

"Mmhmm, that's the plan, darlin'. Try to count your orgasms while I'm gone, okay? I'd love to know." Then she trotted out of the door, flipping the lights off as she went, leaving Rarity and the vibrator alone in the dark. As Dawning made her way through the building, she smiled as she heard Rarity's soft moans being forcefully pulled from her body, as they always would be from now into forever.


End file.
